Star Wars: Old Republic Whispers of War
by Prongs2Sleep
Summary: It is 27 BTC Before the Treaty of Corucant The Republic has been at peace for two centuries, after the destruction and chaos of the Jedi Civil War. The Sith are rising again. How far can a Jedi fall and still be considered a knight?
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars

The Old Republic

Whispers of War

Its 27 BTC, and for over two hundred years the Republic has been at peace without a known challenger. The Sith have been in exile for two centuries, while the Republic and the Jedi Order have long since recovered the Jedi Civil War.

Yet the Republic has grown somewhat ignorant in its sense of safety and superiority. Systems mostly along the outer rim once again are beginning to question the strong hold of the Republic.

One of these planets, Telos, is still suffering after two hundred years of lacking the funds for the planet's recovery project. Yet now much more suitable for life, a lot of the planet is inhabitable. The locals are angry and have called in a meeting to be arranged on Citadel Station with key representatives of the Republic on future ties.

Along with four senates, two Jedi, a master and apprentice accompany the voyage.

**Chapter 1**

A lovely scene of death

The planet of Telos was now within view of the Republic Cruiser "Sage", as they called it, as the ship spat out of hyperspace. The planet was large, and had a thick yellow atmosphere which seemed to mask the terrain below its covers. Despite the deadly and threatening clouds, there was a certain kind of peace about the planet, such as stories untold. The planet seemed to have its own scars and history with battle. Sadly, just looking at the planet from a distance was enough proof that it did not miss its share of battles. Yet with the threatening lure of the planet, Citadel Station was visible, large and hovering around the edge of the atmosphere.

The station was extremely large, and stretched almost across half of the planet. It seemed if the station was trying to wrap itself as a case around the large sphere. Construction could still be seen taking place around the edges of the station as the Sage began to decent to take port.

"Tell me again master, why is it that we must accompany the senators if Telos hates Jedi?" The question came from the young women next to the window in their compartment. Her hair was shiny black, her eyes just as dark. She wore robes of grey, and stood staring at her master, emitting her beauty. Her self confidence shined out for a good distance. She stood tall, erect, as if ready for anything.

"It's not that they hate us Mona," began the other figure in the room, a tall, purple Twi'Leak robed in brown. She sat at the opposite end of the room, her eyes closed as if in a trance. "It's just they hold the Jedi responsible for what happened to their planet."

"So, in other words, they blame us?" replied Mona immediately, in more of a sour tone.

"Well, they have good cause. It was the arrogance of the Jedi Teachings that brought along the Civil War. Then again, it was the Sith that targeted their planet, and the Jedi that kept it from total destruction. But you know all this Mona. It would be most unwise to let go of the knowledge you received from your training. History is the future. Remember that my Padawan."

"That still didn't answer my question though, master." This time the Jedi opened her eyes at Mona.

"Well I thought it would be obvious to one such as yourself...no?" She asked, keeping a staring gaze at Mona. "Well then, it is always a nice reminder as to why they should like to favor us than the Sith. We just be present and polite, and keep our image in their favor."

Mona nodded, and returned her gaze out towards the window. "It's A lovely scene of death, isn't it master. It makes me loath the Sith more. Why is the Republic so effortless to see the outer rim falling as the doing of the Empire?"

"The Republic will deny anything that is a probable cause to challenge them until it comes knocking on their doorstep."

"And of the order? I know Master Kantuu is strong against the idea the Sith still exist in power somewhere."

"indeed, and do not repeat this to the council unless you must, but fools they are. There are only three of us Masters who are alert, and none of us are as high as Master Kantuu. They think because they cannot feel the dark side of the galaxy, that it is not there. We have been wrong before about this. It is not the ways of our teachings to ignore it."

"I believe your wisdom master, and you have my full trust that I will not go Babbling to the council on how much of cowards they are."

"I would advise you not to call them cowards." She asserted to Mona. "Fools they may be, but cowards they are not."

"yes, sorry master." Replied Mona, "But I mean, the dark side is not how it is normally felt, but what if it has taken a different form within the Force?"

"That is exactly our thoughts, well the ones who believe the Sith are rising. We can feel an unknown Force, but cannot locate it, and it is too weak to determine how large it is, but it is there. But enough talk for now, it's time to walk among Citadel Station!"

*****************************************

"We were glad you could arrive, Senators and guest, please this way, the Chancellor is waiting." The droid at the docking station welcomed them, and turned into the main hall. They entered the hall to a large space lobby. "The Chancellor is in his meeting room just down the next hall to the right, thank you, and enjoy your visit."

The senators walked ahead of the group as the Jedi tailed behind. Their chatter was heard by the Chancellor's guards as they approached the end of the hall way. The guards signaled for the company to enter the room, as they walked in themselves. The room was in the shape of a large oval, with crimson colors draped all over the walls. Near the end of the room sat the Chancellor, he was seated at his desk, the wall behind him a window giving a wide look out at Citadel Station and the planet's surface below. The yellow glow of the atmosphere seemed to interact with the red walls to produce an eerie glow about the room. Around the desk were six chairs, in a half circle facing the Chancellor?

The Chancellor stood as the senators and the Jedi entered the room. The glow from the walls gave the Chancellor a humble, charmed look, despite the harsh gaze he was wearing. Almost more of a tone of sadness then stern, as if he felt incredible pain. Yet all the while the young man welcomed the visitors into his room as if they were old friends. He slipped a smile and beckoned them in, before running his hand through his short blonde hair as if straitening it out.

"Please friends, come in. Take a seat. Can I offer you anything to drink before we come in?" The Chancellor greeted.

"Perhaps a drink wouldn't hurt Chancellor Nuilo, however we are on official business." Replied one of the senators.

"Of course it is Senator Melado. But is it not on business I am conducting?" He forced a grin, and began to serve the empty glasses. "It is a pleasure to be in your company again, Senator Grudiecha. Of course we welcome you here as well, Senator Lipheusa, Senator Markus. And of your Jedi friends, Master Jaedu, and..." The Chancellor hovered for a name.

"Mona Saxrithium, your highness." Mona responded, bowing her head.

"A pleasure." Responded Nuilo.

"She is my apprentice, and a very wise Jedi you will find." Added Jaedu.

"Of course." Nuilo smiled once more. "You will find regardless of what the people of Telos may think of you, the Jedi are always welcomed here among us. They seemed to have forgotten about who it was that stopped the Sith onslaught. Instead they blame the ones in power. Typical of course. And that note is why I brought you here today." The Chancellor walked back to his chair after handing out the drinks, and resumed his place as sitting. The company was all seated as well, some beginning on their drinks.

"Thank you master," Mona whispered. "Though I don't know if wise was the right word." Jaedu smiled.

"No, maybe determined...but wise none the less." she whispered back, as if a tease. Jaedu then continued in a serious tone. "However, keep an open mind of this chancellor, he may be young, but he is very mindful."

"It is a happy site that you are all well, however, we must discuss the urging matter at hand. Many telosains are angered at the fact that republic funding for the reconstruction project has been dramatically declining for the last five decades. The original funds where low enough to begin to anger Telosains, but we stuck to it. Now the funds are so low, we can barley operate some of our machinery." The Chancellor gave a glance around the room before continuing. "Now I know the Republic has the funds, they are just overlooking our needs with their own."

"It is not their own when other more important funds are in order, Chancellor." Senator Lipheusa responded. He was a round plump man, with a short red goatee. "Now I'm not trying to assert that your causes are not important, but there are other galactic problems which do need caring for. Planets that need the funding to help from being destroyed, rather than rebuilding."

"Not to be offensive Senator, but has the Republic not been decreasing the funds over time? I am sorry Senators, but I must stand my ground. I was voted in to my position promising to address this planets problems, the main one being the Republics lack of acknowledging our needs. You know that this means that they will want to break away from the republic. And we are not the only ones." The Chancellor paused and leaned back in his chair, crossing his hands. His look was a grim one, casting it at the Senators. Mona noticed that he had not once looked at the Jedi since their introduction.

"We are aware of your planets needs, and some of us do fight for it, yet…" began Melado.

"Yet?" asked the Chancellor.

"Yet, you must realize, there _are _other issues in the galaxy. Funding for a dead system is not the top priority…"

"Dead?" Asked the Chancellor curtly. "I advise you Chancellor, look out the window behind me, and tell me what you see. This space station is the dead planet you speak of! These people are all refugees from a event that happened over two hundred years ago. A event, I might add, that the republic was involved in. And if you cannot even help one of your own after using and destroying us, then I think there is no reason Telosains will want to align with the Republic. You do realize that we are not the only ones you are allowing to drift away here in the outer rim…Kamino, Nar Shadaa, even the mining facilities of Geonosis are falling out of the Republic. If you are wanting to keep are alliance, then you will be making our reconstruction project on the top of your list."

"Your words will be recited to the Senate. Our decision will be made there. We do not want to lose Telos, but some will not hold up to the funding very well." Replied Melado.

"Shall we depart back to your ship?" asked the Chancellor. The company stood up and began to walk out into the hallway. This time the guards followed since the Chancellor was now in the group. The Senators and the Chancellors were now talking and laughing as if old buddies, and once again, the Jedi strode some paces behind.

"What do you think master? Is he to be trusted?" asked Mona. Jaedu answered still looking ahead.

"Mona, no politician is to be trusted, but he speaks true words. The people of Telos are only refugees, hiding above their once loved planet. It is not a cause of rebuilding a planet, it is more of rebuilding homes that have been lost for centuries."

"Yes, I agree, but I'm not sure if the Senate will…" Mona paused. Something was not right. There was anger rippling all around. "Master!"

"I Sense it too, its and ambush…hurry, you protect the chancellor, I seek these marauders out before…"

A loud blast sounded as two of the guards were thrown back with a pile of debris and fire. The Chancellor and Senators were knocked to the ground. Civilians began to run and scream, along with the sound of blasters being fired through the smoke. One blaster shot hit Melado in the chest, as he gasped and fell over. A man dressed in crimson and silver walked out of the smoke and pointed his blaster at the chancellor, not seeing the Jedi run at him. There was a flash of yellow, and the assassin dropped his gun, as Mona pulled her lightsaber out of his chest. Her blade shined yellow, enhancing the battle tone in her face.

There was more than one assassin, as several of the same outfitted men extruded from residential cellblocks firing at the Jedi standing by the Chancellor. Mona blocked most of the bolts with a few movements of her lightsaber, then picked up a piece of debris with the force and threw it at one. He was knocked back several feet. Jaedu was already on top of the remaining assassins, her lightsabers of orange and green slashing through the attackers. Mona helped the Chancellor to his feet, and started at the man she had knocked unconscious. Jaedu holstered her weapons and walked over to the Chancellor to make sure he was okay. The remaining guard joined Mona at the unconscious assassin's feet, as well did the Senators and the Chancellor.

"Damn Rithur Clan." Said the Chancellor.

"You know who did this?" Exclaimed Mona.

"Of course I do, these men have been trying to kill me ever sense I came into power. Because I support the republic. They are an underground organization, have their heads full with ending the Republic. I guess they didn't expect that we would have Jedi's in our company."

"I'm sorry your highness, but I think we ought to get you to safety." Requested Jaedu.

"Yes, it does sound like a good idea. We are once again in your debt Jedi." The Chancellor said. The Chancellors guard's back up arrived, and escorted the chancellor back to his chambers. Meanwhile, the Senators and Jedi began to hurry to their ship. They arrived back at the shuttle bay, and made it back into their ships without another incident. The ship lifted and began to exit the Telosains atmosphere.

"Master?" Mona asked her master, still lying on her bed in her ships quarters.

"Mona?"

"Why is it where ever we go, we happen to find a assassination or a coup attempt?" Mona joked. Jaedu chuckled.

"I don't know Mona, maybe it's our luck. Yet we must get to Corucant and tell the Council of these happenings."

"Even if they are fools?"

"Even if they are fools. There are some that will listen. I do not believe this to be just some random assassination attempt. There is always something fueling the fire. Without anything to feed off of, it would die. Therefore I must seek guidance in this matter."

"What ever you get yourself into master, I will right there to assist you."

"I know Mona, you are a good friend."

"As are you, you have been ever since I lost my mother. I was young and you took me in." The both of them smiled, Mona beginning to drift into sleep. The ship began to rattle as it entered Hyperspace, heading towards the center of the Republic.

Note from the author: Of course this is a working progress, so chapter 2 will be out shortly. Please feel free to rate. Let me know how I'm doing too! This story is based off the history of knights of the old republic and follows into the beginning of the Great War. (knights of the old republic is approximately 280 -300 years before this…and is a total of around 3,000 years before the rise of Lord Vader.) Thanks for reading, I'll be posting soon! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A second order

"It is very good to hear the benefit of your presence on Telos, Master Jaedu." Greeted Master Zym. They were before the council, the light of the setting sun over the city of Corucant kept the room lit, and kept the grave faces carved into the Jedi Masters faces' standing out. Mona and Jaedu stood before the council, the only empty chair being that of Jaedu, standing finishing her debriefing.

"A very tragic event, which cost the republic a great Senator, it was a very fortunate coincidence that you two were there to prevent a even greater tragedy." Added Master Kantuu.

"Thank you Masters, but however I do not feel it was a coincidence that we were there." Responded Jaedu. She gave a stern look at Master Zym, who gave a slight nod.

"Of course, there are no coincidences in the force." Said Master Kantuu.

"Maybe, Master, with your permission, we may investigate this further. Telos is a system the Republic cannot afford to lose. If the culprits behind the attacks were found and stopped, we can prevent losing the Chancellor and him being replaced with someone less tolerable with the Republic." Requested Jaedu. Master Kantuu looked around the room at his fellow Jedi, who seemed to all be thinking over the request. Master Zym kept his gaze on Jaedu, it almost seemed as if the two were in deep conversation. Mona thought this ridiculous though, in all her learnings of the force, not once did she learn it was possible to talk within each others heads.

"I agree," Began Master Kantuu. "It would seem that losing Chancellor Nuilo would be losing a great asset to the Republic. You have mine and the council's permission. Go when you are ready, occasional status reports would be necessary."

"Thank you Master."

"And of the padawan?" asked Kantuu.

"She will be coming with me. I believe this may be the final task before it is taken into consideration of being a master." Replied Jaedu. Mona looked at her teacher and smiled.

"You believe she is ready? She is extremely young!" exclaimed a Jedi to the right of them. Jaedu turned to him and answered curtly.

"Yes, I do believe so; otherwise I would not be requesting it. Do you mistrust my judgment, Master Whixly?"

"To be extremely honest with you Master Jaedu, I do not." Several of the Jedi looked at him with surprise. Few looked as if he had said what many wanted to. The remaining Jedi looked either unmoved or shook their heads. "Why would I trust in someone, who believes that an extinct race is waging war with us? It is insane! The Sith have been quit for Three hundred years!"

"You are wrong there!" Exclaimed a Jedi across from him. "If the Sith are 'extinct', then why is it we have had several Dark Jedi attempted to raise a large power? Why is it that we have found stranded Sith fleets out beyond the outer rim?"

"Master Hileem, they are broken pieces attempting to revision a lost hope. There are some stragglers out there now, I will admit, but they are nothing more than pirates now! There is no way the Sith are gaining power, we would be able to sense it!"

"The Sith are the reason my mother is dead! What do you have to say about that?" Yelled Mona, losing her temper.

"Saxrithium, with all respect, your mother was victim to a Dark Jedi who thought highly of himself, not a Sith." Responded Whixly. Mona began to tremble out of anger.

"It was a Sith Master and his apprentice!" Mona lowered her voice into a low growl. "They killed her because she convinced the Senate to crush the new group of Politicians calling themselves the 'New Empire'. You know this Master."

"Enough, there is no more to be discussed her, you are dismissed" Master Kantuu said, with a scowl." Mona looked as if she was about to continue shouting at Whixly, when Jaedu grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Mona, now is not the time. We must go." Jaedu whispered, attempting to pull Mona with her, but she wouldn't budge. "Mona." Mona turned and followed her master out of the Council.

*******************.**

The two Jedi were slowly walking in the hallway from the council. The sun was barley visible, beginning to fully dip over the horizon. The lights of the Jedi temple were light, as were the rest of the city. The combination of light glinted off Mona as she stopped walking and looked out one of the many windows. The sense was the typical on Corucant, but none the less breathe taking. The many buildings forever reaching into the sky, the many lanes of traffic zipping through the atmosphere were all a beautiful contrast to the setting sun. Mona took a deep breath, and allowed herself to calm down. She did not take easily of her mother's death, even after all the years it had been. She was there when it happened, she was there when the Sith lord cut down her mother and several other Senators. Jaedu, being a newly appointed master at the time, dueled the Sith lord and killed him, after nearly being killed herself. It was Jaedu who then took Mona in, made her a apprentice.

"I cannot believe the order, as well as the Republic, denies the existence of the Sith. It is foolish, irresponsible." Mona breathed, before picking up her voice, once again trembling with anger. "It was shoved in their faces, all the evidence, and they chose to ignore it."

"You heard Master Whixly, the Jedi who do not believe the Sith are attempting to rise believe these events are just singular maniacs who thirst for power. The order does know there are still Dark Jedi, but they do not believe that they are creating any alliance or anything of the sort of the Empire again." Jaedu responded. "Indeed, foolish. Almost unintelligent. The Sith rose to power before, it is only ignorance and self denial to say they cant do it again. The problem is, the order is so stubborn; they need physical proof that there are more Dark Jedi than the few who have been discovered. They think that there have only been a couple, and not many, therefore they believe the Sith cannot rise to power."

"But the group that called themselves the 'New Empire', the reason my mother was slain, that is not any proof to them?" Mona glared at the horizon, as the sun snuck beneath it. Jaedu sighed.

"The order, as well as the republic, believed them just to be some gang, or mock clan. There were only a few who believed otherwise, who knew what was going on. The order didn't find it strange that a Dark Jedi was a assassin of the group. The order still denies that he was a Sith Lord. But I fought him; you should have felt the hate, the power, the disturbance. I knew he was not any typical Dark Jedi. I knew he was more." Jaedu paused, and looked at Mona. "Your mother was great at her work. She knew what was really at hand, that is why she put a task at making sure the New Empire did not get a seat in the Senate. Corucant has yet to see another Senator as great as she was. Both myself and Master Zym knew this, and trusted her deeply."

Mona turned to look at her Master, her friend. She gave a weak smile. "I must thank you, Jaedu. Without you I would be nothing, without you, more people would have died. I want you to know I would follow you into anything, even if it meant my death." Jaedu returned her smile.

"It is nice to know that. I think you are old enough, and wise enough. I want you to be on this investigation with me for a simple reason. I want you to help me hunt the Sith. I have been on them for years, as have many of us. It is a difficult path, but I must know if your willing to accept." Jaedu said. Mona's eyes lightened up, and Jaedu's voice became serious. "Know this: if the order was to find out we were carrying out operations behind their back, they would almost immediately exile us. This is a risk you take if you accept."

"I accept!" Mona exclaimed. "I will do what ever it takes to make sure the Sith are non existent!"

"Also, do know, this is for the security of the Republic, so we cannot not get lost in revenge!" Jaedu added. Mona nodded. "Then we must depart, its time to show you something that you are now ready for."

***************************.

They walked past the cantina on the ground level. There were many Civilians shuffling in and out, as well as walking on the pavement. Next to the cantina was a market place, which signs were out shined by the cantina next door. A street band played in the middle of the crowd. Some watched the band, and some drunk civilians were attempting to sing a tune with the music. Mona and Jaedu were walking briskly through the crowd, Mona a few paces behind Jaedu. The two Jedi continued for a bit, before turning down an alley way. After a couple minutes of walking, Mona spoke.

"Master, where is it we are going."

"Just up to this abandoned Casino right ahead." Mona rolled her eyes.

"Ok." Mona said sarcastically. "What for?"

"It will explain itself, patience young one." Jaedu said. The two reached the Casino. For a abandoned building, it was quite pretty, thought Mona. The neon signs were still up, a few letters missing, and besides the fact that they were off. The building looked pretty up kept. The two Jedi entered the building. Jaedu took Mona up a flight of stairs, and then into a room. There was an office door, in which they walked through. It revealed a large room with several desks, a large Vault door, and another small office door.

"Wait here." Said Jaedu. She walked into the office and turned on a lamp which, to Mona's surprise, actually worked. Mona watched through a window as Jaedu then use a holocron. A large noise was sounded from the Vault door, and then Jaedu switched off the light and proceeded to the Vault. She put in a combination on a small screen, and then pulled open the Vault. Inside was a small, dimly light hallway. "After you."

Mona slowly walked through the Vault door, followed by Jaedu, who closed it behind them. The hallway was short, leading to another door. This one was a large silver one that shone bright in the dark red hallway. Jaedu walked in front of Mona, and pulled the lever on the front of the door. The door open, revealing a bright room, with occasional outlines in black, and several chairs in a circle, most of them occupied, save three. Mona followed Jaedu into the room.

"Welcome Mona," Greeted Master Zym, "To the Council of the Lone Wolves." Mona looked at some of the people in the room with surprise. Master Hileem, Master Jupirnar, Master Syphuldias, and few other Jedi and Senators Mona did not know. Jaedu nodded and sat down in one of the empty chairs. "This is a second order, consisted of the ones who know the truth of the Sith, and make it their goal to hunt them down. We are in a way, violating the Jedi council in every way, but we put our lives on the line to ensure the safety of the Republic. We are glad you are to finally join us. Please, take a seat next to your master, and we shall begin our meeting."

Mona was a little shocked from the sudden surprise, but was not at all uncomfortable or disappointed. This could be what had kept her through the intense times of her training, to get back at the Sith. To free the Republic of these scum. To fight, to avenge. Her emotions swelled in side her. She walked over to the seat next to her master and sat, beginning to observe the crowd.

"Mona, allow me to introduce the fellow members of our group. Jedi Knipes, Jedi Walkins, Jedi Trider, Senator Knickles of Naboo, Senator Friews of Olderan, and I am sure you meet our recently deceased, Senator Melado, your mother's successor."

"Senator Melado was a part of this organization?" Mona asked with huge curiosity.

"Yes, he was." Zym said sadly. "He was, after your mother's death, grieved. Swore to avenge your mothers death, and called upon us when no others would listen. He founded the Council of the Lone Wolves. He loved your mother dearly." Mona's head went fuzzy. She had never though of Melado like that. She knew him only by acquaintance, nothing more. To learn that he had feelings about her mother was a new, unrecognized feeling.

"We must," Zym continued, "Look at recent events. The recent assassination attempt on Telos was successful. The Sith eliminated their target."

"But Master, wasn't the target the Chancellor. And weren't the assassins the Rithur Clan?" Mona asked, puzzled.

"The Chancellor was just an extra target. Their goal was to eliminate Melado. The Sith attempted to kill the rest to stage an attack on the Chancellor. Not something the Republic would look into as a Sith movement. The Rithur Clan were, however, the ones who carried out the orders. Yet, we know the Sith were the ones who ordered the attack." Zym paused, and then stared at Mona. "I know you must be confused, Mona, but know this: Our organization has been in a indirect war with the Sith. They are striking from the shadows, and we are desperately trying to fight them off. They are gaining power and influence, and we are attempting to subdue it. The Republic and the order deny anything we bring to them as evidence, because it can be related to a common disturbance rather than a Sith attack. Therefore we created a new order. There is a new disturbance in the Force, and it is not dark. It is the Sith covering their tracks, but it is still there."

Mona was confused, yet she understood enough to keep her satisfied. It was as she wanted, to battle the Sith, to save the Republic. All those dreams that are made as a child, able to come true when never thought possible. She was excited, as a new fire burned inside her. She wanted to meet the Sith in battle. She wanted to hear the call of war. She needed revenge. It fueled her, kept her positive.

"Jaedu, I know you got permission from the council to investigate this matter. That was clever thinking on your part. Now you and Mona can travel to Telos without any suspicion. Go at once, try to find out where these Sith are taking refuge. This may bring us one step closer to finding their base. Meanwhile, myself and Master Hileem will travel to Geonosis. We have a excuse of a diplomatic mission to be there. If there are any findings, contact a member at once and we will call another meeting. And Mona," Mona looked up. "Welcome aboard, and may the Force be with you all."

*********************************.

Mona and Jaedu were aboard their cruiser to Telos. It was a familiar flight. Mona was ready to travel. The call for battle rained inside her like a beast trying to break its way out of its cage. Jaedu seem to notice Mona's feelings, for she addressed her in a serious tone.

"Excited? I don't want to destroy your fun, but until we can find the Sith's whereabouts, this is going to be a very subtle mission. We might not experience any fighting what so ever." Mona however didn't look at all disappointed.

"Master, I do not worry over such things. I am just happy to be making a difference and making a impact on the Sith. We will find them Master. I will make it my goal to. They cannot escape the two of us." Jaedu smiled.

"We will see, Mona. Now get some rest. Who knows what Telos has in store for us."

Note from the author: Here it is Chapter 2. The story is beginning to unfold. Chapter 3 is on its way! Please rate, comment, or message me and let me know what you think or if you have any questions! Updates will be located here at the end of each chapter! :D


End file.
